Popularity Pains
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Lexxi Seymour is the new girl but already a ‘Popular’. Greg Sanders is one of the ‘Geeks’ and when he’s assigned to tutor Lexxi in science, he finds out a secret that changes his views about her and changes both their lives forever. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, Marissa and Clarissa Johnson, Brent Davies and Brad Cook

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, and the made up characters. I would give anything to own the lovely Mr Sanders…hint hint CBS.

A/N: This is a teen fic so the CSI characters and the extra characters I added are all seventeen years old.

SUMMARY: Lexxi Seymour is the new girl but she's already a 'Popular'. Greg Sanders is one of the 'Geeks' but when he's assigned to tutor Lexxi in science, he finds out that Lexxi used to be a 'Geek' before moving to Vegas. They start to make friends and Lexxi decides to try and make him popular but ends up hurting him instead. Can Lexxi make it up to Greg and what will the consequences of her actions be?

WARNING: Contains some swearing.

TITLE: Popularity Pains

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Chapter 1 – Of 'Dorks' and 'Populars'

The definition of popular is; 'regarded with favour, approval, or affection by people in general'. The definition of geek is; 'a peculiar or otherwise dislikeable person, esp. one who is perceived to be overly intellectual.'

Gregory Hojem Sanders was a 'Geek', overly intelligent with few close friends. He was constantly made fun of by the 'Populars' and teased by the 'Jocks' and the only people that would speak to him were the other 'Geeks'. He was a shy individual who rarely spoke up for himself, settling instead, on revising and studying. He was captain of the chess team which also didn't earn him any popularity points but he didn't care; he was proud to call himself captain. He came from a family of Norwegian descent; his grandparents on his mother's side had been tossed out of Norway when his grandfather had gotten his grandmother pregnant before they were married. They now lived in Vegas, in the same house as Greg and his parents. He was an only child and naturally his mother, Eleanor Sanders, was very protective of him. That was the main reason that he was captain of the chess team, she didn't allow him to play 'touch team sports' and if he so much as got a nosebleed, she tried to take him to hospital. Greg's father, David Sanders, was born and raised in California but had moved to Vegas with Eleanor when Greg was four years old. Now they lived in a three bed roomed, two-storey house with a garden, a driveway and a small swimming pool. They weren't a rich family but at the same time, they weren't poor. They were also very proud of their son, who had seemed like a godsend after the first three children they had had, passed away at the ages of three weeks, two months and 1 year.

Lexxi Graciana Seymour was a 'Popular', not the cleverest person in the school but one of the best dressed with lots of friends. She was also the newest girl at Vegas Academy but that didn't matter as she had been instantly taken in by the 'Populars' because of her long blonde hair, thin appearance and sparkly hazel eyes. Part of her job as a 'Popular' was to make fun of the 'Geeks' and although she sometimes felt a little sad at the way they were treated, she never felt any remorse at what she was doing. She came from a fairly wealthy family and lived in a five bed roomed, three-storey house with a front and back garden, a garage big enough to fit in four cars and a swimming pool. She was one of four children, having a sister and two brothers. Her younger brother, Macario, was fifteen, her older sister, Marisol, was nineteen and her oldest brother, Manuel, was twenty one. Manuel didn't live at home with them; he had his own apartment and was married with a wife called, Emily and a seven month old daughter called Ruby. Lexxi's mother, Esmeralda, was from Spain but had moved to Los Angeles when she had met Jason Seymour whilst vacationing in LA. Her grandparents on her mother's side still lived in Spain and her father's parent's lived in LA so she didn't see them very often but wrote letters and called them on the phone frequently. To her parent's she was a grown up, responsible young woman and for her seventeenth birthday they had bought her a car of her own so that she didn't have to borrow theirs all the time. They were always talking about how proud they were of all their children; little did they know that Lexxi wasn't a perfect, conscientious student at all.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"Lexxi hurry up, you'll be late for school!" Esmeralda Seymour stood at the bottom of the second flight of stairs, shouting up to her youngest daughter.

Lexxi appeared at the top of the stairs, an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry mom but I can't find my bag."

"Well you won't, it's on the dining table where you left it last night." Her mother happily pointed out as she turned and headed down the other stairs and into the kitchen.

Lexxi followed behind her and walked into the dining room, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Sorry, I meant to take it upstairs last night but forgot."

"Don't worry about it, have you got everything?" Lexxi nodded but Esmeralda went through her checklist anyway. "Science folder?"

"Yep, it's in my bag." She smiled at her mother.

"Maths folder?"

"In my locker at school."

"Lunch?" Lexxi picked up the brown, paper bag and held it up in front of her mother. "Car keys?" Sticking her other hand into her pocket, Lexxi pulled out a set of car keys. "Ok then, have a nice day…have you said goodbye to your father yet?" Lexxi shook her head. "Well you'd better tell him now, he's working late tonight and you might not see him when he gets home." Her father worked as a surgeon so he often worked strange and demanding shifts as opposed to her mother who was a community pharmacist.

"Ok, I'll tell him on the way out." Esmeralda smiled and nodded then Lexxi leaned over and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later madre." With that she left the room and walked into the lounge to find her father reading the newspaper. "Dad?"

"Yes dear?" He continued reading but looked up when she didn't answer. "Lexxi?"

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her trance and looked down at him. "Sorry, umm…I'm off to school so have a nice day."

"I will sweetheart, you too…be careful." She smiled and nodded then kissed him on the cheek and left the house.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, would you hurry up and get down here!" Eleanor shouted up to her only son. He appeared at the top of the stairs with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, a comb in one hand and a pot of hair gel in the other. "Hurry up, you'll miss the bus." He nodded and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready as she rolled her eyes and walked into the open plan kitchen/dining room. "I swear that boy is always on the last minute."

"Hmm, he definitely takes after my dad; he was always on the last minute." Eleanor nodded and started to put Greg's lunch in a bag for him, writing his name on the front in her cursive handwriting.

"He certainly does but saying that, you're always on the last minute too. At least if he misses the bus, one of us can take him." Eleanor and David owned their own restaurant and although it didn't bring in as much money as careers in medicine did, it brought them happiness and enough money to get by.

"Hmm, at this rate I think one of us is gonna have to." She smiled at her husband as he continued reading his newspaper.

Five minutes later, Greg walked into the kitchen and laughed when his mother sighed. "Gregory, do you have to spike I up like that?" She rolled her eyes and moved towards him, intending to smooth his hair down.

"Mom, it took me ages to stick it up, don't flatten it." He complained as he dodged his mother's hands.

Eventually she gave up and looked at her husband. "Definitely takes after you." Her husband lowered his newspaper and she laughed when she realised that, like Greg, David's hair was also partially spiked. "You'd better go; you'll miss the bus and don't forget, you're Grandma and Grandpa get back on Thursday."

Greg nodded and walked into the dining room to retrieve his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen then kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled. "See you later mom."

"Yes, see you tonight. Have you got your door keys, we don't want you getting locked out?"

He shook his head. "No, they're in the bowl near the door; I'll get 'em on my way out."

She nodded and handed him the paper bag. "Ok, have a nice day."

"I will. See you later dad."

His father looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "See you tonight son." Greg smiled and headed out of the kitchen and out of the front door, picking his keys up as he left.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"Stupid, goddamn locker." Greg cursed under his breath, desperately trying to open his locker to get his stuff out in time for class. He turned the dial and tried to open it but it was stuck fast. He looked around, trying to be discrete about the situation but his face fell even more when he saw the popular kids stood near the fountain. "Wonderful, can today get any worse?" As soon as he had finished asking that, his locker door swung open and papers went flying in all directions…just as the 'Populars' walked past.

"Aww, look at the little 'Geek' dropping all his stuff." Clarissa laughed and kicked some of the papers out of his way as he knelt down and tried to grab them.

"You're such a loser Gary." Marissa smirked at him then smiled at her sister. Marissa and Clarissa were the richest kids in school; they were also the bitchiest kids in school.

"My name's Greg." He looked up at them then regretted his statement and looked down at the floor again.

"Like we care." They both giggled and kicked some more of his papers, sending his maths homework down the hall.

"Oh, hey dork…you want some help?" Lexxi looked down at him and he smiled, not picking up on her sarcasm.

"Sure, that'd be nice." They all laughed again and he looked up confused.

"Tough luck loser." She flicked her hair and turned to face Clarissa and Marissa. "Come on girls, let's get to class. See you later dork." With that she headed to class with Clarissa and Marissa trailing behind her and Greg sitting on the floor, sighing into his hands.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Later that afternoon, Lexxi was sitting in Science class; purposely kicking Greg's chair to get on his nerves. "So, you going out with the boyfriend tonight?" She whispered to Clarissa so that the teacher wouldn't catch them.

"Which one?" She giggled and Lexxi smiled.

"The basketball captain, Nick Stokes." Clarissa nodded.

"Yeah, we're goin to the cinema."

"Ooo, so what you gonna watch?"

"Like it matters, we aren't gonna be doing much watching." Lexxi looked at her confused and Clarissa smirked. "We sit at the back for a reason." Lexxi giggled and Clarissa grinned.

Greg however, couldn't take it anymore and turned around and glared. "Would you two shut up, some of us are trying to listen." Lexxi raised her eyebrows and Greg swallowed hard. "Umm…you know, I mean if you want to." He quickly turned around again and tried to pay attention to the teacher, attempting to block out Clarissa and Lexxi who were still laughing and whispering about their boyfriends. Lexxi was going out with Brent Matthews, the captain of the football team and Marissa was dating Warrick Brown.

"Ok, I'm going to hand back your science tests from last week and I have to say that some of them are absolutely appalling." Miss Darby started to walk around the lab, handing back the papers. "Greg, excellent as usual." She handed him the test and he thanked her, ignoring Lexxi and Clarissa's snide comments about him being the teachers pet. She handed out a few more then walked back to Lexxi and Clarissa. "Clarissa, you just scraped an E; you need to study more." She looked through the papers and handed Lexxi hers. "Miss Seymour, you failed…I'd like a word with you after class." Lexxi sighed and nodded as Miss Darby handed out the rest of the tests.

When class was finished, Lexxi waited behind; promising to meet Clarissa and Marissa in the school garden when she had finished. "Miss Darby, you wanted to talk to me?"

Miss Darby looked at her and smiled. "Lexxi, I think you're a bright girl." Lexxi nodded slowly, not seeing where she was going with this. "If you don't study, you won't pass your exams and if you don't pass your exams, you won't get a good job. Now I know that boyfriends and socialising seem important now but at the end of the day, they won't get you a career."

"I know that Miss, really I do." She looked at Miss Darby sadly.

"Listen Lexxi, if your grades don't improve…I'm going to have to call your parents and tell them that you're failing." Miss Darby was a fair teacher and Lexxi was grateful that she had given her a second chance.

"Miss Darby, I promise that I'll improve; I'll work harder just please…please don't call my mom and dad." She begged Miss Darby to let her prove she was telling the truth.

"Ok, you do better on the next test and I won't call them but if your grades don't improve…I'll have no choice." Lexxi nodded and vowed to do better then left the room and headed for the garden to meet her boyfriend and best friends.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"Hey babe, you ok?" She nodded and sat down next to Brent who immediately wrapped an arm around her. "So what did Darby want?"

"Doesn't matter, wasn't important." She leaned against him and stared into space, trying to convince herself that she would go home and study tonight.

"Ok, if you say so." He looked at her, concerned when she didn't respond. "Lexxi?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at him expectantly. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I guess I just…zoned out." Truth was, she was thinking about what would happen if her parents found out. They were always talking about how proud of her they were, not to mention the fact that both of her parents used science in their day to day lives.

"Fair enough. You out tonight?" She looked at him, torn between keeping her promise to Miss Darby and looking cool in front of everyone else.

"Umm…I don't know."

"Come on, you have to."

"I…umm…"

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

**A/N: **Well here you go folks, chapter one if finished. Will Lexxi do the right thing or will she risk letting her parents down. Pretty, pretty please review to find out. Constructive criticism always welcomed and flames are saved to make me toasty in winter. Thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be up soon.

**"Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world."**

**- Albert Einstein**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, and the made up characters

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, and the made up characters. I would give anything to own the lovely Mr Sanders…hint hint CBS.

A/N: This is a teen fic so the CSI characters and the extra characters I added are all seventeen years old. Thanks for the reviews.

SUMMARY: Lexxi Seymour is the new girl but she's already a 'Popular'. Greg Sanders is one of the 'Geeks' but when he's assigned to tutor Lexxi in science, he finds out that Lexxi used to be a 'Geek' before moving to Vegas. They start to make friends and Lexxi decides to try and make him popular but ends up hurting him instead. Can Lexxi make it up to Greg and what will the consequences of her actions be?

WARNING: Contains some swearing.

TITLE: Popularity Pains

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Chapter 2 – Another failed Midterm

"_Fair enough. You out tonight?" She looked at him, torn between keeping her promise to Miss Darby and looking cool in front of everyone else._

"_Umm…I don't know."_

"_Come on, you have to."_

"_I…umm…"_

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"Come on, you know you want to." Marissa leaned over her shoulder, trying to coax her into going out with them.

"Yeah I want to but I can't." Brent looked at her confused so she explained. "Miss Darby said that if I fail another science test, she's gonna call my parents. They'll kill me if they find out that I'm failing science."

"So you're blowin' off your boyfriend and best friends for a stupid teacher?" Nick looked at her in shock and disbelief. "Come on Lexxi, this isn't you."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right…what time we meeting up?" They all smiled at her and Brent roughly kissed her as the 'Geeks' looked on, wishing that they too had the easy life that the 'Populars' had.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

A week later, Miss Darby was handing out test papers again. She handed Greg his and smiled at him. "Greg, can I talk to you at the end of class?" He nodded but she noticed the fear in his eyes, he had never been in trouble before. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble and well done…you got full marks this time, A+." He smiled and thanked her then she wandered over to the other side of the classroom.

"How do you think you did on this one?" Clarissa sat filing her nails as Lexxi waited to get hers back, terrified but trying to cover up her fear.

"I think I've done better than last time." Her voice was shaky but Clarissa was too busy with her nails to notice.

"Doesn't matter if you haven't, give Darby a sob story about being stressed and she won't tell the parents. Always works for me." Lexxi smiled at her, it was true; all Clarissa had to do was bat her eyelids and give a different sob story to the last and she was automatically given another chance.

"Miss Davis, you got a D. Well done, could we be seeing improvement?" Clarissa smiled a bright, but obviously fake, smile and Miss Darby looked through the papers; trying to find Lexxi's. "Lexxi, I think we need to have another chat." She handed her the piece of paper and Lexxi was horrified when she saw the letter 'F' scribbled across it.

Once the class had been dismissed, Lexxi and Greg walked over to Miss Darby's desk and waited for her to tell them why she had kept them behind. "Lexxi, you promised me that you'd work harder and obviously you haven't."

Lexxi looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "Miss Darby, can't we have this conversation when Greg's left?"

"No Miss Seymour, we can't. I need Greg to hear this?"

"You do?" Lexxi was shocked but nowhere near as shocked as Greg.

"Yeah, you do?" Miss Darby nodded so Greg enquired as to, "why?"

"Well Mr Sanders, Lexxi is falling behind in science and you are excelling in it." Greg nodded, not liking where the conversation was going. Miss Darby looked at Lexxi then back at Greg. "Lexxi, I've called your parents." Lexxi's face fell. "They agree with me, we think that the best thing for you is to have a tutor."

Lexxi's eyes widened and she looked at Greg who had adopted a terrified expression. "You…you think I need…you think I need a tutor?"

Miss Darby nodded. "Yes and I think Greg would be a perfect tutor for you."

Greg looked at her and plucked up the courage to ask, "But Miss, what about my own studies? What if I fall behind?"

Miss Darby laughed and looked at him. "Greg dear, I don't think you need to worry; you're a very bright boy."

Greg smiled a nervous smile. "Ok, so what do you want me to teach her?"

Miss Darby's smile faded as she delivered the bad news. "Well…pretty much everything Biology and Chemistry related; strangely Miss Seymour seems to be good at Physics. I know it's a lot to ask Greg but you will get credit for it and colleges find tutoring very impressive." Greg nodded and agreed to it but Lexxi was harder to convince.

"Don't I get a say in it?" Miss Darby looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What if I don't want a tutor?"

"Do you want to get kicked out of school for failing and being complacent?" Lexxi shook her head. "In that case, you're having the tutor." Lexxi sighed but reluctantly nodded, looked like she'd be having the tutor after all.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

They both walked out of the classroom and headed outside; science had been the last lesson of the day and it was time to go home. "Look, I know you don't wanna be tutored but at least you'll pass science." Greg tried to make the situation sound better for her; all she did was glare at him and silently walk beside him. "Ok, you don't like me but I don't exactly wanna tutor you either so it isn't a barrel of laughs for me."

"Look, I don't need this right now Greg…I have to go home and face my parents." She actually sounded worried and upset, surprising Greg.

"You really do care about what they think, don't you?" He already knew the answer deep down but he needed to hear it from her.

"Of course I do you bloody idiot, they're my parents." He realised that he'd hit a nerve when the tone in her voice changed from worried to annoyed.

"Yeah but you always act like you don't care what anyone thinks about you." His tone was matter-of-fact and she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yeah but that's all it is…an act. Believe it or not, I'm not just the shallow airhead that's dating the captain of the football team. My parents mean a helluva lot to me and whether you like it or not, I'm always gonna care what they think." Annoyance and anger, a combination which scared Greg.

"Then why do you pretend…" He was confused but didn't have time to finish his sentence as she cut him off.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Greg!" With that she walked away from him and headed for the student car park as Greg headed for the bus.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

When Lexxi got home, her parents were sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting for her. She walked through the front door and straight past them, dropping her bag on a chair in the dining room. She then walked back into the lounge and sat in the chair. "Mom, dad, I can explain." Her voice was apologetic and she looked down at the floor, waiting for them to start shouting and telling her how disappointed they were.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were struggling in science?" The shouting never came, in fact, her mother's voice was soft and calm and when she looked up, all she saw was concern in her parent's eyes.

"I thought you'd be mad at me." Her voice was quiet and they had to strain to hear her.

"Why would we be mad?" Her father looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Well, you're a doctor and mom's a pharmacist and I thought that if I wasn't any good at science like you guys…you'd be mad at me." There was sincerity lacing her words and her mother sighed and moved to sit on the arm of the chair. "Sweetheart, you know that me and your dad are proud of you and if you're struggling with something, we want you to tell us."

She nodded and was about to say something until her youngest brother walked into the room, brandishing a paper which stated 'A+' on the top. "Mom look, I got an A+ in my Biology test!"

"Well done Macario, we're so proud of you." Her mother moved from the chair and hugged her son tightly.

"Yeah, looks like I beat you Lexxi…Lexxi needs a tutor, Lexxi needs a tutor." Macario sang in a teasing voice and Lexxi stood up and ran out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Son, you may have done very well but that doesn't mean you can tease your sister about it." Jason stood up and walked to the lounge door. "I'm just gonna…" Esmeralda nodded and scolded Macario for making fun of his youngest sister.

Jason knocked on Lexxi's bedroom door. "Lexxi honey, can I come in." She said nothing so he walked in anyway and sat down beside her on the bed. "Honey, he didn't mean that…he was just excited at doing so well."

Lexxi looked up from her pillow and shook her head. "It isn't fair daddy, why am I the only one in this whole goddamn family that isn't clever?"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" He reached out a hand and wiped away the few tears which leaked from her eyes before continuing. "Lexxi, you are clever. You're clever and pretty and stubborn, just like your mother. You know what you want and you don't give up until you get it, this is just a small bump in the road. Greg is going to tutor you and you'll learn it and pass these tests and if you don't understand it…or if you're worried…all you have to do is talk to me and I'll help you. You just need to believe in yourself more because I know that you are one of the cleverest people I know…and daddy knows a lot of clever people." His voice was sincere and so were his eyes.

"Thanks daddy; you always know what to say to make me feel better." He smiled and held his arms open to her. She leant into him and he held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"No more crying or worrying, ok?"

"Ok, no more crying."

Jason smiled and looked up to see Macario stood in the doorway. "I think you have a visitor." Lexxi looked up at her youngest brother and Jason looked at her. "I'll leave you two to talk." Lexxi nodded and pulled away from her father who then left the room.

"Look, Lexxi I'm sorry." She looked at him silently, waiting for him to continue. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but for once, I'd beat you at somethin' and…I wasn't thinkin' straight." She nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok; I guess I overreacted a little." She looked at him and he smiled.

"You always were a drama queen." She playfully shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "Are we ok?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, we're ok." He leant over and gave her a quick hug then left the room, telling her that he was going to do his homework.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

The next afternoon, Lexxi was sitting in the garden with her boyfriend when Greg walked over to her. "Lexxi, you got a minute?"

"Get lost dork, why would my girl wanna talk to you?" Brent tightened his arm around her shoulders and glared at Greg.

"Brent could you give us a minute? Greg's tutoring me in science, I need to sort out times and stuff." Brent looked at her in surprise but nodded and walked away, joining Brad at another table. "Ok, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm…yeah I…" He always got nervous around new people but he was even worse around the 'Populars'. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to complain about tutoring you." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Anyway, umm…when's best for you?"

"Whenever…preferably not Friday's though." He raised his eyebrows in question so she explained, "I wanna pass these exams but I'm not giving up my Friday nights for anyone or anything."

He nodded in agreement. "What about Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and Sunday afternoons?" Her eyes widened in horror and he looked at her confused.

"I thought I was only being tutored once a week." Her voice was filled with annoyance and Greg rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna pass or not?" She nodded so he continued. "I have to teach you almost all of the syllabus Lexxi; I can't do that if I only see you once a week."

"Ok fine, three times a week it is; three times for an hour and a half each…sound ok to you?" He nodded and she smiled the tiniest of smiles. "Well today's Wednesday so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and walked away as Lexxi walked over to Brent and Brad and joined the conversation.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

**A/N: **Here you go folks, chapter two. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and thanks for the support. The next chapter will be up ASAP and yeah…keep reviewing people, they make me smile. Thanks again for your support.

Luffles and huggles,

RoxxiSanders

XxxoxxX

"**Man becomes man only by his intelligence, but he is man only by his heart.****"**

**Henri Frederic Amiel**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, and the made up characters. I would give anything to own the lovely Mr Sanders…hint hint CBS.

A/N: This is a teen fic so the CSI characters and the extra characters I added are all seventeen years old. Please please please review.

SUMMARY: Lexxi Seymour is the new girl but she's already a 'Popular'. Greg Sanders is one of the 'Geeks' but when he's assigned to tutor Lexxi in science, he finds out that Lexxi used to be a 'Geek' before moving to Vegas. They start to make friends and Lexxi decides to try and make him popular but ends up hurting him instead. Can Lexxi make it up to Greg and what will the consequences of her actions be?

WARNING: Contains some swearing.

TITLE: Popularity Pains

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Chapter 3 – Volcanoes and Getting to Know You

Thursday evening came way too quickly for Lexxi and before she knew it, she was waiting near the school entrance for Greg. She was sat on the wall when Brent walked over to her. "Hey Babe, we goin back to my place?"

"I can't tonight, I'm being tutored remember?" He sighed and sat down next to her. "I'll be spending all of tomorrow night with you though."

He nodded but she could tell he was annoyed. "Look, can't you come up with an excuse?"

"No, I promised mom and dad that I'd study and besides…I wanna pass these exams." She looked him in the eye and he nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded and kissed him but pulled back when he tried to deepen it.

"See you tomorrow." He gave her a final kiss and walked away as she sat waiting for her tutor.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He smiled at her but his expression changed to confusion when he realised that he had already given her his address. "Wait, why are you still here, I gave you my address?"

"Yeah, I thought I may as well give you a ride home, seeing as I'm coming straight to your house anyway." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously. "Call it a 'thank you for tutoring me' gift." He nodded and followed her to the car but stopped dead when he saw it. It was a dark purple convertible and he though it was one of the nicest cars he had ever seen. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I just…you have a sports car?" She nodded and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "And this is your car?"

"You got a problem with that?" He shook his head and she unlocked the door. "Good, now get in." He obeyed and she climbed into the driver's seat, throwing her bag onto the floor of passenger side. "So, where do you live again? The address is in my bag but it's probably quicker if you just tell me where you live."

"Ok, well…" He started to explain where to go and she switched on the radio then started to drive.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Once they reached Greg's house, he grabbed both of their bags and she parked the car and locked the doors then followed him to the porch and climbed the steps. He unlocked the front door and walked into the house, holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked in then glanced around the hall as Greg closed the door. He showed her around the house and explained which rooms where which as she silently nodded, suddenly unsure of herself. "You ok, you're quiet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She offered him a small smile to hide the fact that she was really nervous.

"Ok, if you're sure." He continued to show her around the house and stopped outside of his bedroom. "And this, is my room." He opened the door for her and she walked in, smiling slightly when she saw a poster of Albert Einstein on one of his walls.

"You've always been a geek then?" He looked at her then back at the poster and nodded.

"Yeah, a science geek all the way." She offered him a small smile and he gestured towards the bed. "Umm make yourself at home, I'll just go and get some drinks."

She nodded and walked over to the bed but then changed her mind and walked back over to him. "You want any help?"

He shook his head so she walked back over to the bed and sat down. "So, what do you want to drink?" He gave her a list of options and she settled on lemonade. When he had left the room, she looked around and couldn't help but take a closer look at all the pictures scattered around his bedroom. On his bedside table was a picture of him and two other people which she guessed were his parents. On the wall above his bed, was a picture of him and a girl that looked about a year older than him; she had long brown, curly hair and chocolate coloured eyes, much like Greg's. On his computer desk, there was a picture of him and two elders whom she guessed were his grandparents. She was tugged out of her thoughts when Greg walked back into the room carrying two glasses of lemonade. "You ok?"

He handed her one of the glasses and she set it down on "Yeah, thanks." They both fell silent for a minute until Lexxi spoke up. "So, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

He looked at her confused and she gestured to the picture above his bed, making him laugh. "That isn't my girlfriend, it's my cousin, Anna."

She looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed again. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that…yeah."

He stopped laughing and smiled at her. "It's ok but yeah, my cousin." She was about to reply when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in!" The door creaked open and a woman walked in. She had grey hair which fell loosely around her shoulders, crystal blue eyes and a warm smile. "Nana!" Greg ran over to the woman as she wrapped him in an embrace. "I completely forgot that you were back today."

The woman laughed and pulled back to look at him. "Nice to know I was missed." Greg smiled at her and laughed. "You're grandfather's just bringing in the luggage, I take it your mother and father are still at work?"

"Yeah, so how was Norway?" Britta and Jonas Olaf still went back to Norway every now and then as sometimes they missed their birthplace.

"It was wonderful, the weather was lovely; we had a good week." The two continued to talk, Greg having forgotten that Lexxi was still in the room, awkwardly trying to block out the conversation for fear of being accused of eavesdropping.

She was awkwardly looking at the floor when Jonas walked in; a tall man with glasses, a small beard and grey hair. "Gregory?" He looked around the room and saw the aforementioned boy talking to Britta.

Greg looked up and walked over to his grandfather. "Papa Olaf!" He wrapped his arms around the elder man's waist and the man gave him a warm hug.

"Your Nana and I have a present for you." He pulled back and smiled. "It's in the suitcase, I'll get it for you later."

"You didn't have to get me anything." They both laughed and smiled.

"Gregory, it's tradition and we wanted to." Britta looked around the room and her eyes fell on Lexxi, who was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the four poster bed. "Greg, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Greg looked at them both confused then remembered that Lexxi was in the room.

"I completely forgot, sorry Lexxi." He walked over to the bed and took her hand, helping her to her feet then he let go of it and smiled at her. "Lexxi, this is my Nana and Papa Olaf. Nana, Papa, this is Lexxi Seymour; I'm tutoring her in science."

Britta walked over to Lexxi and gave her a small hug, catching Lexxi off guard. She simply smiled and returned the hug, smiling at Britta when they pulled back. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Olaf."

"Nice to meet you too Lexxi dear and please, call me Britta." Britta smiled and walked back over to Greg, whispering in his ear. "Such a lovely girl, very well mannered." Greg smiled slightly and nodded but couldn't help thinking back to a few days ago in the hallway, when she had called him a loser and left him sat on the floor surrounded by various homework assignments.

Jonas also walked over to Lexxi and held his hand out to her, she took it and he shook her hand before letting go and smiling. "Lexxi, it's a pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Olaf." She smiled back, a bright smile which, for a few seconds, Greg believed was genuine.

"Please, call me Jonas." Lexxi nodded and looked over at Greg who offered her a small smile.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

An hour and a half later, Lexxi and Greg were sitting on the floor in the middle of Greg's bedroom, surrounded by books, revision notes and pencils. "Right so the Carbon dioxide is produced as the pressure…?"

"Umm…I…umm…" Greg sighed and looked at her as she gave him a nervous smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Lexxi, have you been listening to word I've been saying?" His words were laced with annoyance and he looked bored.

"Yes, I just can't get it to go in. It won't stick in my mind." She defended herself and he sighed again but smiled softly at her.

"You really can't learn this way can you?" She shook her head and Greg looked at the clock. "Well, time's up for today. How about this; you look over the notes again tonight and on Sunday, we'll find a new way to teach this stuff to you? Sound fair?"

"Yeah, ok then." They gathered all of the papers together and Lexxi put hers in her bag before standing up. "Well, umm…thanks for trying today and I will look over the notes." He nodded and smiled then walked her to the door. "Thanks again for…yeah."

"No problem, well I'll see you tomorrow." Greg smiled at her and she shook her head.

"Doubt it, we don't exactly run in the same circles." He nodded and she reached into her pocket to retrieve her car keys. "See you on Sunday afternoon then." He nodded again and she walked down the driveway to her car and climbed in, giving Greg a small wave before driving away.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

That night, Greg was sitting in the lounge reading and his mother, father and grandparents were watching TV. "So, Lexxi seems like a nice girl Greg."

He looked up from his book and smiled at his grandmother. "Hmm."

"So, did you meet her at school?"

"Yeah, she's the new girl but we're not really…close or anythin'. I'm just tutoring her in science, she has a load of popular friends so…she doesn't need me." He looked down at his book but not before offering Britta a sad smile.

"What's wrong son?" His dad asked, having caught the sad smile.

"It's nothing, really…it doesn't matter." His father shook his head and Greg raised his eyebrows in question.

"It does, what's wrong…something's bothering you." His father pushed the subject and Greg sighed.

"It's just, when it's just me and her it's great, she talks to me but when she's with her boyfriend or her 'popular' friends…it's like I don't exist."

"And you wish that she would talk to you all the time?" He nodded and his father sighed. "Some girls are just like that Greg, maybe she isn't worth it."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked back down at his book and continued to read it.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

"So, how did tutoring with dorkoid go anyway?" Brent looked down at his girlfriend who was leaning against him, watching TV.

"Went ok, didn't really learn anything but who cares?" He laughed and tightened his arm around her.

"You don't need intelligence, you look fantastic; you could easily be a model." She plastered a fake smile on her face but when he looked up at the TV she rolled here eyes and frowned. She didn't want to be a dim model when she was older, she wanted to have a good job and she didn't regard Greg as a dork anymore. She thought he was an ok guy and his grandparents had been so nice to her. She was secretly looking forward to Sunday's tutoring session because when she was around Greg, she could be herself and didn't have to pretend.

"Brent, I don't wanna be a model when I'm older." She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"What else is there for you to be? I mean think about it, you're failing Science, barely passing English and Maths and we won't even talk about French. Think about it, you have a bit of work done, boob job and a tummy tuck to lose a bit of that excess…yeah and you'll be fine." She raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing. "You're right, tummy tucks can scar…better leave that one." She just rolled her eyes and turned back to face the TV, ignoring his comments about how if she grew a bit taller, she'd have everything going for her.

His comments had hurt her, she didn't think she was 'fat' as he had implied; she was a size two and she was certain that she wasn't going to grow any taller. It was at times like these that she was sure that Brent only went out with her because of her blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Brent, do you love me?"

"Do you want a drink?" Her suspicions were confirmed by his avoidance to her question so she remained silent, shook her head and turned her attention back to the TV. She had always known deep down that Brent didn't love her but she couldn't believe it because believing it meant disappointment. She wouldn't leave him however, every 'Popular' needed a boyfriend so she knew that she had to stay with him.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Sunday afternoon arrived relatively quickly and before she knew it, Lexxi was standing on Greg's doorstep. He opened the door and smiled at her then moved out of the way and held open the door. "Come in." She walked through the door and he closed it behind her then led her into the kitchen. "We're in the kitchen today, I told you I'd find a new way of teaching you and I have."

"Ok, sounds interesting." She followed Greg into the kitchen and gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw a dough moulded volcano in the middle of the kitchen table. "Wow, dare I ask what we're doing?"

"The best way to explain a chemical reaction is to make one happen." She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "We're making a Baking Soda Volcano."

"You have got to be kidding me." She looked at him wide eyed and he smiled at her. "Seriously?" He nodded and she smiled. "Well this certainly will be interesting."

Together they mixed all of the ingredients together and put in two tablespoons of baking soda. "You'd better put these on." He handed her a pair of goggles and put on a pair himself. She smiled and put the goggles on as he told her to carefully pour the vinegar down the side of the bottle which was situated inside the volcano. She did as he told her and it started to bubble over and erupt in a range of different colours. Taken by surprise she jumped backwards into Greg's arms and he wrapped them loosely around her waist, smiling as she watched the volcano.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She smiled as she watched all the different colours run down the side of the volcano.

"Yeah, the trick is to put lots of different colours in it." They watched as the volcano's eruption ended and the last of the 'lava' poured out of the top. "So, think you'll remember it now?" He released her waist and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, that was wonderful. So as the pressure inside it builds up, the carbon dioxide is produced and because of the increase in pressure, the volcano erupts." She smiled, proud with herself and Greg laughed.

"By Jove Sherlock, I think she's got it." Greg put on an awful London Accent as he spoke, making Lexxi laugh.

"That was the worst accent I have ever heard." He smiled and started to clean up the mess on the table. "Want some help?" He couldn't believe that she was even joking around with him, let alone offering to help him clean up.

"Sure, that'd be nice." She smiled and he handed her a cloth and a sponge. They cleaned the kitchen in a comfortable silence and once they had finished he led her outside into the garden because the weather was nice. "So, more interesting than Thursday?"

She nodded and sat down on the grass, as did he. "Yeah, see that's the way I learn."

"Good, because we've got biology to learn too." He lay down on the grass and smiled at her. "So, what do you have a hard time learning anyway?"

"Umm, mainly it's the chemistry stuff, I can totally do Physics and I can kinda understand Biology." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"Quite a lot then?" She nodded and lay down next to him.

"Thanks for tutoring me, most people would have given up on me by now."

"Well, maybe I think you're worth the extra effort…that and Miss Darby said it'll look good on a university application."

"Now we're getting down to the real reasons." They both laughed and Greg sighed.

"Lexxi?" He turned his head to face her.

"Yeah?" She mirrored his position, twisting to face him too.

"I was just wondering…why does science mean so much to you? No offence but you're failing and you really seem to wanna pass."

"Yeah, my dad's a doctor and my mom's a pharmacist so…I guess I feel like I have to pass science." He smiled a soft smile at her.

"I guess that makes sense but just remember, you're good at plenty of other stuff so…yeah." She smiled at him, surprised by his comments. Brent was always telling her that she was useless and that her looks were pretty much the only thing she had and now, for once in her life, someone was telling her that she was better than that.

"I'm not; I'm useless at pretty much everything." He shook his head and shuffled closer to her as she smiled a sad smile at him.

"You know that isn't true, don't let anyone tell you any different." She smiled at him and sighed, content to let him continue to tutor her.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

**A/N: **Well, another chapter for you all. Please review and thanks to everyone that has been reading so far. Next chapter should be up soon hopefully so, thanks again and…yeah keep r&r-ing. Thanks again.

XxxoxxX

"**Too many people overvalue what they are not and undervalue what they are."**

**- Malcolm S. Forbes quotes**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: CBS own all rights to CSI but I own all rights to Lexxi Seymour, and the made up characters. I would give anything to own the lovely Mr Sanders…hint hint CBS.

A/N: This is a teen fic so the CSI characters and the extra characters I added are all seventeen years old. Thank you for the nice reviews; they are always appreciated and loved. This chapter ignores the last time Haley's comet was actually visible.

SUMMARY: Lexxi Seymour is the new girl but she's already a 'Popular'. Greg Sanders is one of the 'Geeks' but when he's assigned to tutor Lexxi in science, he finds out that Lexxi used to be a 'Geek' before moving to Vegas. They start to make friends and Lexxi decides to try and make him popular but ends up hurting him instead. Can Lexxi make it up to Greg and what will the consequences of her actions be?

WARNING: Contains some swearing.

TITLE: Popularity Pains

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Chapter 4 – Would You Visit Me in the Nursing Home?

"You out tonight Lexxi?" Clarissa looked at her with raised eyebrows and Lexxi shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"It's Tuesday, you know I'm being tutored tonight." Clarissa looked confused for a second then nodded, realising that Lexxi was indeed being tutored.

"Ok yeah, completely forgot. So how are things going with dorkoid?" Clarissa's words were laced with disgust and Marissa giggled as she agreed that Greg was one of the dorkiest kids at school.

"It's goin ok actually; I think I might actually pass next time." She smiled at them and they smiled back but deep down, Lexxi knew the smile was fake.

"Great and if you don't, you could always be a model when you're older." She faked a smile of her own before excusing herself and saying that she was going to use the bathroom. She started to walk down the corridor and rounded the corner but immediately bumped into something.

"Watch where I'm going, loser." She half mumbled the statement and was about to walk away when she realised that it was Greg she had walked into. She looked down at him as he tried to pick up the pieces of paper which he had dropped and, suddenly feeling guilty, she knelt down and helped him retrieve his papers. "Sorry, I was miles away."

He looked at her and smiled. "Somewhere nice?"

"Somethin' like that." She handed him the history book which she had just picked up and he thanked her. "So, are you still ok to tutor me tonight?"

"Yeah and I'm glad I bumped into you, umm…I was wonderin' if it'd be ok for you to come round later on. This is gonna sound kinda weird but there's somethin' I wanna show you and it has to be dark for it to work. You need to be at mine for eight, you can't be late." She stood up and helped him to his feet, a confused look on her face. "Do you trust me?" She nodded and he smiled a bright smile. "Then trust me tonight and be at my house for eight o'clock."

"Ok, I'll be there." She smiled and he nodded, saying that he would see her that night.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

It was at five minutes to eight that Lexxi knocked on Greg's front door. Greg's mother, Eleanor, answered the door and smiled at Lexxi. "Hi Lexxi."

"Hello Mrs Sanders." Lexxi smiled at Eleanor and the older woman moved to let Lexxi in.

"Please, call me Eleanor or even Ellie would be fine." Lexxi nodded as Mrs Sanders told her that Greg was in his room and that she should just head straight up. After politely saying hello to Greg's grandparents, Lexxi walked up the stairs and knocked on Greg's bedroom door.

He answered the door and gestured for her to come in. "You're mom answered the door." He nodded and she walked into the bedroom. "So, what's this thing I need to see?"

"Well, it's for physics I guess." She looked at him confused and he led her out onto the balcony.

"But Greg, I'm passing physics." She pointed out as he sat down on the sun bed.

"I know that but I thought you might like this. Feel free to sit down." She nodded and sat on a chair, waiting for him to explain. When he didn't, she looked at him with raised eyebrows and he realised that she was waiting for an explanation. "Tonight you can see Haley's comet, that's the comet that…"

"That you can only see every seventy five years?" She interrupted and he smiled at her. "See, told you I was passing physics." They sat in a comfortable silence until Lexxi gasped in surprise, watching as the comet shot across the sky. Greg walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair as she tilted her head up to look at him. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah and just think, the next time we see it we'll be ninety two." She laughed and he grinned. "Well, if we live that long."

"Yeah, although I think you will."

"So will you. If we do, will you come and visit me in the nursing home?" She laughed and he looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"You were being serious weren't you?" He nodded and she smiled. "I won't need to; we'll probably end up in the same one." They both laughed and then looked back up at the sky as Lexxi pointed out some of the different constellations.

They talked about stars and constellations for a little longer then set about doing a bit of Chemistry revision. When the session was over he walked her to the door. "Listen we're having a family barbeque this weekend and I know we don't exactly run in the same circles but I was wondering if maybe…well I mean…do you wanna come?"

She smiled at him and couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was nervous. "Umm…" She was actually considering the idea but Greg got the wrong impression and abruptly cut her off.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. I really shouldn't have asked." It was at that moment that she decided she should give Greg a chance.

"Greg, I'd love to come." He looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed. "What day is it on?"

"Saturday and are you sure, you don't have to?" She smiled and nodded. "Great, should be fun."

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him before walking down the driveway and getting into her car.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Later that night, Greg was sitting talking to his mom and his grandparents in the lounge. "Mom, I've invited Lexxi to the barbeque on Saturday, is that ok?" He was dreading the answer, thinking that he should have asked her first.

"Of course it is." She smiled at her son and he smiled back. "So, she's officially talking to you now?" Greg gave a small nod. "I'm glad; she seems like a nice girl."

"She is, once you get to know her. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go up to my room…have an early night." He stood up and walked over to his grandma the kissed her on the cheek. "Night Nana."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodnight Greg dear."

He then walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek too. "Night mom…see you in the morning; tell dad I said goodnight."

"Night sweetheart and don't worry, I'll tell him when he gets home." Greg nodded and said goodnight to his grandfather then went up the stairs and got ready for bed.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Eventually it reached Saturday morning and Greg found himself sitting in the back garden, helping his father to set up the barbeque. "So Greg, your mom says that Lexxi's coming?"

"Yeah, that's ok with you isn't it? If it isn't then…" His father cut him off by shaking his head.

"It's absolutely fine son. Besides you'll have someone to help you look after your cousins." When Greg had said that they were having a family barbeque, he hadn't been joking. His grandparents from both sides of the family would be there, as would his mother's sister, her husband and two children, his mother's brother and his part of the family and his father's brother.

David's parents, George and Margaret Sanders, had said that they would get to the house for twelve o'clock along with his brother, Derek, and his family. Eleanor's sister, Lise, and her family, had said that they would arrive at about one, as would her brother and her brother's wife, Tomas and Emily. Along with all the adults attending, there would also be Greg's cousins. Anna was the oldest cousin, being a year and a half older than Greg, and was the daughter of Derek and Camille. Derek also had a son called Luke but Luke was a couple of years younger than Greg. Lise and Robert had two daughters, one aged three called Roxxi and one aged six called Gemma. Tomas and Emily had three children, a fourteen year old son called Joshua, a ten year old daughter called Rose and a six year old daughter called Marta.

Greg sighed as he thought about his seven cousins, 3 of which were younger than ten years old and slightly clingy. He loved his family dearly but he wanted to make an impression on Lexxi and show her that he wasn't a complete dork but with a three year old and two six year olds to look after, he knew he would have his work cut out for him. "So, what time is Lexxi coming?" His father pulled him from his thoughts and Greg looked up to find David waiting patiently for his answer.

"Umm, I told her about half past eleven." David nodded and Greg laughed as his father struggled with the barbeque. "Will this help?" He handed him an instruction book and grinned as David rolled his eyes, staring at the manual with an incredibly 'peed-off' expression.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Britta, Jonas and Eleanor were sorting out the food and drinks for the day ahead. The last time they had had a barbeque, it had turned into an all night party and everyone had gone home very tipsy and absolutely exhausted. She laughed as she remembered the way that they had all had to return the next afternoon, slightly ill from the previous evening, to collect their cars. "So, how many people are coming tonight El?" Britta looked at her daughter, putting her task of finding plates on hold.

"Well, there's Lise and Rob and the kids which is four. Tomas and Emily are coming too which is another five and I think David's brother and his family are coming. With David's parents and the rest of the family; I guess there's gonna be at least fifteen coming and obviously there's me, you, dad, David and Greg which makes twenty plus Greg's friend. I reckon there'll be about twenty one people…we are gonna need some more chairs." Eleanor looked at Jonas and laughed at the shocked expression on her father's face; he clearly hadn't expected there to be so many people attending.

"You're going to need a lot of chairs honey." Britta resumed rooting through the cupboards, determined to find the plastic plates which they saved for barbeques.

"Well, I'll go and get the table and chairs off Greg's balcony. We can use those and we can use the ones on our balcony and I think, we could move the ones off yours and David's balcony too." Eleanor nodded and smiled at Jonas, thanking him for his help.

She then shouted out of the kitchen window to Greg. "Gregory, can you come and help your granddad move the chairs?" He nodded and walked into the kitchen then followed Jonas up the stairs and onto the balcony.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

It reached half past eleven and Lexxi found herself stood on the doorstep waiting for someone to answer the door. Greg answered the door, smiling at her and ushering her inside. "Hey, come in."

"Thanks, I umm…I have something for your parents." Greg raised his eyebrows as she followed him through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Lexxi's here." Eleanor turned around to find Lexxi holding a bunch of brightly coloured flowers.

"Hi, these are for you Mrs Sanders." She handed the flowers to Eleanor who smiled and thanked her.

"Oh they're beautiful, thank you so much Lexxi." Lexxi nodded and turned to look at Greg, a smile gracing her lips.

"I just have to finish helping Papa Olaf move some chairs but just…make yourself at home. I won't be long." She nodded again and Greg walked once more up the stairs and onto his parent's balcony where Jonas was waiting with a stack of chairs.

"Do you umm…need any help with anything Mrs Sanders?" Lexxi waited patiently for her answer and when Eleanor smiled and nodded, she smiled.

"Ok then dear, if you're sure you don't mind." Lexxi shook her head and waited for Eleanor to give her something to do. "If you're sure, could you please set the tables outside, just put the tablecloths out and the plates when my mother's found them?"

"Sure, no problem." Eleanor thanked her for her help then handed her a few tablecloths and Lexxi walked out into the back garden.

She was greeted by the sight of one very irritated Mr Sanders. "Bloody barbeque, stick to the one we have I said, no we need a new one she said…ugh." David continued to mutter under his breath until he realised that someone was stood behind him. "Hello." He smiled innocently, causing Lexxi to laugh. "Sorry about that, I've been trying to fix this thing up for hours. I'm David Sanders, Greg's father and you must be Lexxi."

"Yes sir, nice to meet you. I've just been talking to your wife, asking if I could help with anything…I'm just gonna put these tablecloths on the tables." She realised that probably sounded stupid and pathetic but she had no idea what to say and for once in her life, she was more nervous than ever before.

"Please, call me David and thank you but you really don't have to help Lexxi." He smiled at her, trying to lessen her nerves.

"I know but I want to and thank you so much for inviting me." All of her other friend's parents didn't really care about their kids or the way they acted but Lexxi had always been different. She could be very irritating and obnoxious at school but she was completely different around everyone's parents and for some reason, which she couldn't quite understand, she found herself wanting to make a good impression on Greg's family.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart; it's nice to have you here. Greg speaks very highly of you." She was very surprised at this, expecting Greg to have complained about her to his parents.

"Really?" David nodded and she blushed slightly. "Wow that's…umm…nice." David merely nodded and turned back to his barbeque.

A few minutes passed and David broke the silence which had formed between them. "Don't suppose you know how to build these things do you Lexxi?"

She looked up from the table and shook her head before walking over to him and picking up the instruction manual. "Hmm…" She looked at the half assembled barbeque then back at the manual. "Oh, I know why it isn't fitting in." He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "You're using the wrong sized screws, you need the small ones." He slapped his palm against his forehead and she smiled at him before putting the leaflet back down.

"No wonder I can't build this thing. Thanks Lexxi." She simply nodded and set about putting the rest of the tablecloths on the tables as David screwed in the smaller screws and finished off the barbeque.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

Twenty minutes later, the barbeque was up and Lexxi was helping Britta to put the plates out on the tables when Greg walked into the backyard with Jonas and the last few chairs. He slipped on his way out however and ended up flat on his back with the stack of chairs on top of him. "Ah, not good." He lay on his back and stared at the sky as Britta and Lexxi ran over to him.

Britta picked up the chairs whilst Lexxi knelt down next to him. "Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled down at him and he grinned. "Don't worry, I'm clumsy…guess you could say it happens all the time. You look nice today by the way, forgot to tell you before." She had chosen to wear something completely different to her normal choice of day wear and had ditched the miniskirts and tight tops in favour of a pair of bright yellow cut offs and an orange 'Converse' t-shirt which matched her orange 'All Stars'. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and he could tell that she hadn't bothered to straighten it that morning.

"Oh…umm…thanks, you look pretty spiffy yourself." Greg was dressed in a similar way to her except he was wearing jeans and she couldn't help but laugh; only he could compliment her for dressing down. He smiled and sat up as Lexxi stood up and offered her hand out to him.

He took her hand and got to his feet then brushed off his jeans. "Thanks, I would introduce you to the rest of the family but they aren't here yet." She nodded and he said that he would introduce her to everyone when they arrived. He only hoped and prayed that his family would be less embarrassing than usual because for some strange reason, which he didn't understand, he wanted to make a lasting impression on her and that thought scared him.

_**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**_

**A/N: **Well here you go folks, another chapter is finished. Pretty, pretty please review to find out what happens next and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed and flames are saved to make me toasty in winter. Thanks for reading and chapter 5 will be up soon.

**"It's choice--not ****chance****--that determines your destiny."**

**- Jean Nidetch**


End file.
